Code Seed
by Prophet of Rage
Summary: the code geass univers and gundam seed univers will collide forever and evry thing we know will change forever


Hay this is a new first chapter for the story with a few new things.

It will take place after the second war in Gundam Seed

Lalouch has ruled the world for a month now

Same concept as the original

On to the show!!!!

"It has been a month since our glorious emperor, Lalouch, unified the world under one rule. Since then there have been no terrorist attacks in any of the areas. Yes, thanks to his majesty peace and tranquility have finally returned to the world. His majesty is ruling us all from is new palace, which is also a fly fortress. He has bestowed the palace the name _Unity_. It is currently the largest object ever created by man. We now go live to a press conference with the Knight of 1, Jeremiah Gotwelt. (sorry I had no internet at the time to see if I spelled it right)

"We mustn't lose hope! Our troops are, even as we speak, tracking down and either executing or imprisoning the remnants of the U.F.N. and Black Knights. I would like to take a moment of silence to remember his Majesty's personal knight Suzaku-"

Lalouch had turned off the TV he could not listen any more. 'They only say those things so I won't order them to be executed. And peace and tranquility, hell, nearly every one lives in poverty. But this is for the good of the world; the Zero Requiem must go on. All there hate, anger and sorrow must be directed on me'

He walked over to a window and looked outside. He saw the ocean below. He just stared for a good 10 minutes when one of his servants came in. "Your majesty, Madam C.C. would like to speak with you it the control room."

Lalouch looked up, "thank you Schneizel. Lead the way."

Schneizel nodded and escorted him to the control room.

"It has been a year since Chairwomen ………… has taken the PLANTS in a more diplomatic relationship with the nations of ...............e...a....r..t.. From the Natural crossing act which allowed Naturals to live in the PLANTS, to the Arms Reduction Act which lowered the amount of mo..........Suits that ZAFT is allowed to have at one time. And in return nearly all of the nations of Ear.......t....have allowed Coordinators to live in their lands. The only group that refuses the entry of coordinators is …………"

"Was that all?" Lalouch asked

"Yes and no. we only were able to decode that much. It is much longer than this." C.C. answered in her usual bored expression.

They where both looking up at a large monitor. They were listening to a very short yet important message they intercepted from outer space

"And where did you get this message?"

"By the satellite we sent into space. Picked it up just this morning, but it took a good 5 to 10 hours to decode. "

"So this answer to the question if life is out there and there is ." Lalouch paused , "see if you can find out where it came from."

"That could take a long time." she answered while putting her hands to her hips.

"Time is the one thing we don't have. Hurry up with it."

"Ok then." she looked down to some of the troops at the moniters, "begin to triangulate the signal."

"Yes my Lord!" they said in unison

"It has been a month since our glorious emperor……… unified the world under one rule. Since then there have been no terrorist attacks in any of the areas. Yes, thanks to his majesty peace and tranquility have finally ret……urned to the world. His majesty is ruling us all from is new palace, which is also a……….. He has bestowed the palace the name _Un….ity….._. It is currently the largest object ever created by…………. We now go ………………. with the Knight of………"

"Where did we receive this?" asked one of the PLANTS council members as the message replayed over and over again

"Sir! We received it form the Voidwaker 9 satellite sir!" Kira said standing in his white commanders uniform as he listen to the recording himself.

"This person this 'emperor' of theirs must be a must be a kindhearted being." Lacus said with a smile. " we may be able to learn so much from him if we were to meet him."

"yes, but Charwoman, we don't even know where this world of peace is and even if we did we could never get there with the ships we have.", said another council member.

"Actually we can with the fast as light drive." Lacus said in her usual kind voice

"But Lacus that has not even been tested", Kira said concerned.

"But we cannot pass up an opportunity like this. I'll be going personally. We will install the drive in the Archanangel."

"But charwomen!"

"My decision is final council members." She looked over to Kira, " Kira could you make a few calls for me."

"Sure thing Lacus."

Shinn was in his home in Orb. All alone, he felt like he needed to redeem himself for his past crimes. he was in the kichen when the phone rang.

Shinn ran to it and picked it up, "hello?" he asked.

"Hello this is Kira"

"Oh" Shinn felt his stomach drop. He had done so much to him he could never forgive himself for what he had done .

"I am calling to inform you that you are wanted at the PLANTS and a shuttle will take you up tomorrow."

"Ok" Shinn thought it could be a way to redeem him, "ok then Kira see you there"

He hung up and went to start packing

Athranwas sitting in his living room quietly reading a book. He had left the Autha estate when he broke up with Cagali but remained best friends. He was also letting Luna's sister stay with him.

He heard the phone ring next to him. "Hello"

"Hay it's me Kira"

"Oh hay Kira how are you and Lacus doing?"

"Great." There was a pause. "Say Athran can you come up to the PLANTS tomorrow, well pay for the trip up."

"Um sure, what is the reason?"

"Lacus and I are making a ground breaking announcement to a group of people."

"Oh really who's coming ?"

" the entire Archangel crew, Shinn, that girl named Luna and her sister you, the crew of the Eternal and a few crew members of the Minerva."

"So its not a small group I guess well ok see you tomorrow and tell Lacus I said 'hi'.

Athran hung up and went to tell Meyrin the good news.

_No one had any idea what they would be getting into the next day._

There it is pleas review


End file.
